pokemon_uraniumfandomcom-20200223-history
Move Tutors
There are several Move Tutors willing to teach special moves to your Pokémon. They can be found all across Tandor and will require you to pay them for their services. Current Patch Nowtoch City Move Tutor In Nowtoch City, an old man will teach your Pokémon plenty of status moves for free, but he will only teach moves if you have acquired 4 badges. |} |} Venesi City Move Tutors In the second floor of one of Venesi City's many buildings, you will find an old lady that will happily teach any of those strong moves to your fully evolved starter. |} |} Additionally, while not exactly tutors themselves, you will find a Move Reminder and a Move Deleter in the same building. During a Nuzlocke Challenge the Move Reminder will require a Heart Scale for each move. Snowbank Town Moves Tutor In Snowbank Town, there is a Pokémon dentist who proclaims to be Tandor's "Fang Specialist." He will teach your Pokémon the moves below for 5000. This move tutor was removed in patch 1.0.3 but brought back in patch 1.1. Every move taught by this Tutor gets a power boost from . 5000}} 5000}} 5000}} 5000}} 5000}} 5000}} |} |} Tsukinami Village Move Tutors Four Move Tutors can be found in the Hotel in Tsukinami Village, in the rightmost room. They each specialize in a style of move: Special attacks, Physical attacks, buffs, and de-buffs. They each require four shards, but each one requires a different color: Special attacks require Blue Shards, Physical attacks require Red Shards, Buffs require Yellow Shards, and Debuffs require Green Shards. 4}} 4}} 4}} 4}} 4}} 4}} 4}} 4}} 4}} 4}} 4}} 4}} 4}} 4}} 4}} 4}} 4}} 4}} 4}} 4}} 4}} 4}} |} |} * As 1.2.4 Volt Switch is listed at the physical tutor and requires Red Shards. It is still a Special attack move 4}} 4}} 4}} 4}} 4}} 4}} 4}} 4}} 4}} 4}} 4}} 4}} 4}} 4}} 4}} 4}} 4}} 4}} 4}} 4}} 4}} 4}} 4}} 4}} 4}} 4}} 4}} 4}} |} |} 4}} 4}} 4}} 4}} 4}} 4}} 4}} 4}} 4}} 4}} 4}} 4}} 4}} 4}} |} |} 4}} 4}} 4}} 4}} 4}} 4}} 4}} 4}} 4}} |} |} In 1.0.3 You can find the Ultimate Tutor inside the hotel south of the museum, who can teach your Pokémon any tutorable move in exchange for four shards of each color . }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} |} |} Additionally, while not exactly tutors themselves, you will find a Move Reminder and a Move Deleter in Venesi City. During a Nuzlocke Challenge the Move Reminder will require a Heart Scale for each move. Prior to 1.0.3 Nowtoch City In Nowtoch City, an old man will teach your Pokémon plenty of status moves for free, but he will only teach moves if you have acquired 4 badges. |} |} Venesi City In the second floor of one of Venesi City's many buildings, you will find an old lady that will happily teach any of those strong moves to your fully evolved starter. |} |} Tsukinami Village After completing the Ninja Reunion Sidequest, the six ninjas will be available to teach your Pokémon various moves. |} |} Category:Moves Category:Tutor Moves